¿que pasaria si Rivaille sonriera?
by shinju213
Summary: como todos sabemos rivaille nunca a sonreido, pero si intentara sonreir seria algo ¿bueno?, Eren se mete en un gran lio con sus amigos y no pueden hacer nada al respecto.


_shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, todo es parte del autor hajime isayama, pueden quedan traumados por lo que leerán a continuación..._

_**Hola nos volvemos a ver de nuevo!, bueno les traigo una nueva historia que yo misma cree y la saque de algo que vi y me dio una idea tan gore y muerte de algunos personajes queridos de snk buajajajaja! Que mala soy XD. Pero no se preocupen nada de esto pasara en el manga, ahora es un fic para que queden traumados…lean y disfruten….(puede causar traumas y cáncer ahhh no cheto)**_

_-…-_

Bueno, es un típico día de desesperación para Rivaille, todos los días se encontraba con las manchas de polvo en las habitaciones de los jóvenes soldados, hasta en las entradas por la lluvia que cuando salían a entrenar sus botas se ensuciaban por una cosa tan sucia, café con olor a tierra mojada llamado "lodo", eso sin duda al sargento le daba un infarto, los cadetes habían tomado el día libre por autorización del comándate Erwin y salían a visitar a sus familias o salir a cenar con sus amigos y divertirse.

Eren había invitado a sus amigos de quedarse jugar o comer algo en el mismo cuartel, incluso a Hanjin, al comándate Erwin incluso al sargento Rivaille aunque no quería lo obligaba.

por favor sargento, solo por esta noche- le rogaba Eren que se encontraba en su oficina firmando unos documentos y cartas enviadas por el comándate. Rivaille solo lo ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo, se veía cansado pero el era el hombre más fuerte del mundo que se volvió popular entre la gente y jamás se rendiría ¿pero podría sacrificar su vida por pelear y tratar de salvar a sus compañeros? Quizás eso nunca se sabrá…siquiera tiene corazón y sentimientos que no puede revelar por alguna causa ¿cierto?

-sargento, por favor, usted queda de venir a divertirse…- Eren le insistía para que el sargento fuera, siquiera unos minutos para quedarse, pero aun se quedaba callado y serio.

-bueno, usted no quiere venir por que no tiene idea de lo que es divertirse ¿verdad?- el castaño cruzo los brazos y cerrando los ojos llevando su mirada a algún sitio de la pared, Rivaille dejo de escribir y parpadeo un par de veces para luego mirarlo, el chico no lo miraba, solo miraba la pared con los ojos cerrados, esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿quien te crees que eres mocoso, para hablarme de esa forma?- Rivaille lo miraba con seriedad y un poco molesto, la forma que le había hablado Eren era algo de falta de respeto a su supervisor, aparte, la forma de estar parado era molesto para Rivaille, el castaño nenecita modales.

-nadie- Eren aun seguía de la misma postura, sin mirarlo.

-Eren, mírame y ten mas modales a tu supervisor- el mayor tenia la voz un poco dura y parecía que se estaba desesperando por ese chico busca problemas.

-no- esa simple palabra puso a Rivaille de pie bruscamente y empujando la silla a la pared dirigiéndose a Eren, tomándolo del cabello y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, escurriendo liquido rojo de su nariz y boca para luego darle una patada en el estomago, provocando al chico caer al suelo.

-solo…quería que u-usted se…divirtiera un poco…- la voz de Eren sonaba baja y temblorosa, posaba su mano en el estomago, donde había sido pateado hace unos momentos. Rivaille solo lo miro, con un poco de culpa y el seño fruncido, se sentía deprimido. ¡¿Cómo el deprimido?!

-esta bien Eren, iré- el mayor cerro los ojos y ayudo a ponerse de pie al chico, tomo un pañuelo para entregárselo a Eren para limpiar su sangre.

-pero solo por esta vez y ultima noche, ¿me escuchaste?- Eren solo asintió y salio con el sargento de la oficina en dirección al comedor, donde sus amigos y colegas los esperaban para empezar a comer y a divertirse, será una noche llena de locura.

-…-

Todos estaban tranquilos, hablando y comiendo un poco de patatas que Sasha trajo, para todos le supieron tan delicioso y exquisito, pero a Rivaille le supo rico, nada más.

Algunos llevaron unas tequilas para que no sea tan aburrida, el que tomo más fue Hanjin, estaba sonrojada y un poco mareada, veía un poco de confusión y palabras sin entenderle ¿borracha?

-oye cuatro ojos aléjate apestas a alcohol- rivaille aparto a Hanjin un poco, pero esta se volvió a recargar en su hombro, decía palabras sin entenderse casi nada.

-tu…ébano…ugh…sileno y..y..disfrutar de la dinercion…- decía puras palabras sin sentido.

- tck, apestosa ¡ALEJATE!- el sargento empujo a la castaña hasta caer al suelo y quedarse ahí sin moverse, en cuando Erwin termino su botella de vino, trago todo el liquido con un poco de mal sabor y nada de dulce, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y levantando la botella hacia el aire, como si hubiera triunfado en derrotar a sus oponentes y ganando el gran trofeo de oro reluciente, abriendo la boca para escupir las palabra en voz alta.

-¡JUGEMOS A LA BOTELLA!- grito Erwin depositando la botella de vino ya vacía en la mesa, en cuanto toco la superficie plana, tembló la mesa haciendo mover los objetos

que habitaban en ella. –¿quien quiere?- el comándate miro a todos lados, observándolos con los ojos entre cerrados esperando respuestas.

-¡yo!- la científica al escuchar eso, se puso de pie rápidamente y levantando la mano, no se veía ahora ebria, mas bien se veía sanamente curada en tan solo unos minutos de coma.

-bien ¿quien mas?-

-yo quiero- la voz provenía de Eren contento y mirando a Rivaille con una mirara rara y maniática de oreja a oreja, eso sin duda puso al sargento incomodo.

-no me dejen atrás, claro que yo igualmente- esta vez la voz provenía de Jean alado de Armin.

-yo- contesto el rubio.

- yo igual- contesto Mikasa, acomodándose en la silla de madera cercas de la mesa.

-de acuerdo- esa voz puso a todos paralizados mirándolo demasiado despacio hasta ver su cara, tenia los ojos abiertos y serio, sus brazos estaban cruzados y una pierna arriba de otra, recargando la espalda en a la silla.-y bien, ¿vamos a jugar o que?- el pelinegro se veía cansado y aburrido de tanta espera.

-muy bien, juguemos ¿listos?- el comandante giro la botella, el objeto giraba sin parar, cuando giraba formaba por los reflejos un circulo que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo pues se detuvo hasta que la punta de la botella apunto a Jean y el extremo a Armin.

-excelente, mi primera victima y que prefieres, ¿verdad o reto?- Jean miro a Armin, ya tenia pensado lo que seria cada una.

-em…verdad-

-bien, entonces, ¿es verdad que no sabes pelear con los titanes y solo sirves para llorar?- Jean era muy listo, seria honesto con Armin y le diría que llora como una niña pero quería oírlo de su voz y verlo humillado.

-¡Jean, eso no! No es justo- Armin solo tapo su cara con las manos y bajando la cabeza, tratando de disimular su sonrojo por tanta humillación.

Volvieron a girar la botella, solo duro 4 segundos en dar giros para caerle a Hanjin y Mikasa.

-OK, Mikasa te diré verdad ¿amas a Eren? Eh eh…- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa y ojos bien abiertos.

-¡que! ¡eso es trampa primero me tiene que decir mi reto o verdad!- grito Mikasa un poco sonrojada. Eren solo se palmeo la cabeza, estaba un poco molesto por esa pregunta, ¡solo son hermanos y ya!...bueno no es su hermana, hermana, pero es como una familia para el.

-¡ups, talvez tengas razón, hahaha!- soltó Hanjin una carcajada, limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas por la risa.

Siguieron jugando por unos cuantos minutos, todos habían hablado pero por una coincidencia a Rivaille no le había tocado decir la verdad o un reto. Solo les ponía retos o decir verdades, sin duda era un suertudo, pero no por mucho tiempo, al poco rato después, e siguiente giro le toco a Eren y Rivaille. El sargento se quedo plasmado por lo que había ocurrido con la botella, el castaño tenía que decirle algún reto o verdad, se maldecía a si mismo de no haber jugado desde un principio, pero para en ese entonces era demasiado tarde.

-¡ooh!…que raro sargento, tiene toda la fortuna de ser mi victima ¿no?- Eren solo sonreía y miraba.- y bien ¿verdad o reto?-

-que ni se te ocurra decir ninguna maldita tontería…reto…- lo dijo con tranquilidad, no quería que el mocoso le digiera alguna cosa de su vida con la verdad, lo conocía bien, el chico no se resistiría a decirle algo de su vida o alguna cosa secreta. Con la simple mirada que hizo hace unos 30 o 20 minutos tendría alguna forma de sacarle la verdad al sargento. Eren abrió la boca escupiendo las palabras, formando la frase que puso a todos demasiados impactados por lo que había retado.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?- grito el mayor, provocando asustar más a los invitados y alejarse un poco de el, jamás se lo espero venir de aquella boca del chico titán que jamás, ¡pero de los jamás! le diría algo tan brillante y listo.

- ya lo dije sargento, tiene que reír, fue algo claro y usted mismo lo dijo que reto- Se veía demasiado emocionado por conocer por primera vez la risa y sonrisa del hombre mas serio, no solo el, sino todos los que estaban presentes, su secreto de mantener su sonrisa segura tendrá que revelarse frente a personas sin confianza, al menos eso pensaba el sargento

-…eres un mocoso de mierda…- murmuro entre dientes frunciendo con fuerza el seño, casi juntando ambas cejas. No paso mas de 1 minuto y empezó a forzar una simple sonrisa, para el era complicado, pues sus labios le fallaban volviendo a quedar serio, lo intentaba pero temblaban, dejo de intentar de sonreír, solo para bajar la miraba, ocultando su rostros con los mechones de color negro que sobresaltaban la frente. Todos solo se le quedaban viendo, pero no se movió ni un poco.

- bien, creo que no va a reír, Eren- le hablo Mikasa que solo lo miraba tratando de que Eren le digiera algo, solo bajo la cabeza y tomo la botella.

- esta bien sargento, sino quiere reír no lo haga, nadie lo esta obligando para que sea necesario, voy por unas cosas chicos- cuando Eren salio del comedor, unas pequeñas risitas se oían, provenían de Rivaille que este se movía por causa de las risas, poco a poco comenzó a subir de volumen, se escuchaba las risas del sargento, pero no podía verlo sonreír, seguía con la cabeza gacha y los mechones tapando su rostro.

- Rivaille no creí que tuvieras una risa…tan…¡tan linda!- Hanjin chillaba, cerraba los ojos y sonreía poniendo sus manos en puños tapando su boca, estaba alegre de oírlo reír por primera vez- ¡pero quiero ver tu sonrisa!-

Las risas de Rivaille fueron subiendo de volumen, pareciera que tuviera una risa diabólica y fuera de control cada vez que pasaba 8 segundos: Ok, las risas del sargento eran mas diabólicas que antes, todos se iban apartando poco a poco, pero el rugido de una silla paro de reír. Fue levantando la cabeza muy lentamente pero antes hablo.

- ¿se apartan de mi por felicidad o miedo alguno?- termino de levantar toda la cabeza para verse su rostro serio, pero no fue por mucho tiempo aquella mirada, sonrió, no muy bonito, sino una sonrisa tan diabólica mostrando los dientes muy poco, solo de un lado. El sargento se levanto acercándose a los demás que ellos solo retrocedieron muy lejos, asustados.

-R-rivialle, te encuentras bi…- no termino su frase cuando Rivaille corrió aun sonriendo y dándole a Erwin una fuerte y dura patada en la mejilla, que la piel del cuello se arrancara poco a poco escurriendo sangre. Cuando termino la patada la cabeza salia volando y chorreaba mucha sangre hasta caer al suelo, la sangre escurría en todo el suelo formando un charco rojo alrededor de la cabeza. Rivaille solo se le quedo mirando a la cabeza unos segundos, giro para mirar a Mikasa y Armin juntos, asustados y paralizados; Rivaille corrió denuevo para subir a una mesa y saltar en dirección a Mikasa extendiendo el brazo hasta atrás y acercarlo con rapidez e fuerza hasta caer con ella y clavando en la cabeza un cuchillo de un plato que tomo antes de subir a la mesa.

Su mirada se quedo viéndola, la sangre escurría como una fuente llenando de liquido rojo y sabor metálico el brazo de Rivaille, su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió a Armin que se quedo viendo el cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia siendo derrotado, elevo sus ojos al sargento, las pupilas del rubio se enchivaron al ver al sargento golpeándolo hasta contra la pared, su nariz sangraba y el pelinegro lo tomo del cuello con el brazo, mirándolo, la sonrisa de este se extendió y sus ojos se volvieron mas grandes.

Hanjin miraba como Rivaille golpeaba a Armin, sus boca escupía sangre y las mejillas se hinchaban de los golpes tan duros, la castaña no resistió mas y golpeo a Rivaille de la mejilla sacándole de la boca sangre. Rivaille cayo al suelo por un golpe tan fuerte dejándolo inconsciente solo por unos segundos, luego se levanto de rodillas apoyándose con las manos en el suelo, levanto la cabeza para ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja; en cuando pudo levantarse, tomo unos cuchillos filosos de la mesa del alado para arrojarlos con fuerza a Armin y Hanjin, pero la mujer los esquivo lanzándose al lado; miro con los ojos bien abiertos a l chico, los cuchillos clavaron todo su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin vida del rubio.

La vista de la mujer fue rápidamente al frente viento a Rivaille acercándose para tumbarse con ella rompiendo los vidrios de la ventana hasta caer al suelo, pasaron unos 2 minutos y Hanjin había despertado de su desmayo, se levanto con dolor en la espalda.

Volteo a la derecha y Rivaille se balanceo contra ella, tenia su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, disparo un gancho contra los árboles para elevarse con ella, la soltó y dio una fuerte patada con ambos pies para dirigirla al suelo y caer sobre el estomago de Hanjin, al momento del impacto las tripas salieron de la boca de esta.

Rivaille giro la cabeza de lado sin mover sus caderas y brazos, miro a Eren que se encontraba paralizado por lo que había visto, Rivaille jamás mataría a un soldado de su tropa ni mucho menos a inocentes, pero saco las cuchillas del equipo, el mayor seguía aun sonriendo para arrojarlas a Eren y clavárselas en el estomago y pecho, el cuerpo de Eren cayo con un charco de sangre. Rivaille miro al cielo disimulando ya su sonrisa, tenia sus ojos húmedos y casi rojos, ¿estaba a punto de llorar?, iba a hacerlo, se arrepentido de haberlos matado a todos, no tenia la mas mínima idea de porque lo había echo.

Sin darse cuenta Eren se arrojo a el mayor y lo golpeaba con rapidez de la cara. Estaba vivo, sus poderes de titán le regenero el cuerpo tan rápido, Eren tenia puesto su equipo de maniobras, ¿se lo habría puesto cuando Rivaille estaba distraído?.

Los golpes de Eren se detuvieron y lo todo de ambos pies para golpearlo contra en suelo de lado a lado, la sangre escurría de su cuerpo que se quedaba pegada en el pasto verde, con los 3 golpes, giro varias veces hasta arrojarlo al aire, disparo sus cuerdas metálicas en los árboles más cercanos, en cuando llego hasta Rivaille lo empezó a golpear varias veces en las mejillas para después salir la sangre por la boca, unos últimos golpes, giro todo su cuerpo para darle una patada en la mandíbula haciéndolo escupir mas sangre que las anteriores, se acerco más al sargento estirando su brazo para atrás, su rostro se veía llena de furia, los dientes los tenia bien apretados, los ojos entre cerrados y loas cejas demasiadas juntas arrugando su frente.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente alejándolo a una gran distancia, pero Rivaille reacciono y disparo los cables a algunos árboles, en el vuelo arranco una rama dura y larga, con esa misma rama golpeo de lado a Eren, el castaño abrió los ojos enormemente y Rivaille caía con la rama en las manos golpeando denuevo a Eren por arriba hasta caer al suelo, los cables se rompieron de los árboles, y cayo al suelo con tanta fuerza, la tierra se separo del suelo saliendo volando, el polvo de tierra se fue desvaneciendo por el impacto de Eren.

Eren se encontraba muy mal herido y su nariz sangraba, Rivaille descendió hasta Eren, una ultima sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del sargento, cuando elevo sus brazos, en las muñecas tenia la espada con la que utilizan para cortar la nuca de los titanes, pero, los brazos descendieron para clavar la espada en la cabeza de Eren.

-…-

Rivaille despertó de golpe, sudaba mucho y su corazón aceleraba, miro por ambos lados del lugar, pero no era el patio de afuera, sino su habitación.

- ¿eh?...dios todo era una horrible pesadilla…- se dijo a si mismo Rivaille, soñó que sonreía y después acabo matando a todos, eso si que era extraño. – …es por eso que yo nunca sonrió-

**_fin_**

_**Todo salio como lo había pensado pero no hallaba como terminar la historia y mejor lo puse así :p, talvez a muchos de ustedes no les agrado, pero les  
digo algo, siempre quise escribir esto desde que Levi nunca sonreía, se me vino a la mente y ¡flash! Apareció xD…la verdad me olvide de Jean por completo, digamos que se fue corriendo como una bebita. Bueno esto solo es un one shot, no habrá mas continuación, pero no dejare de escribir así!**_

_**Es todo luego nos volvemos a leer…bye bye (dejen reviews para esta pobre alma plis ;w;)**_


End file.
